Forgotten
by MysteryDragonSoul
Summary: Danny and his friends barely talk anymore. Danny has kept a secret from them. He has been talking to a strange girl using the Fenton Portal. He falls in love, and leaves his own world to meet her, but something strange happens. He begins to forget..
1. Forgotten Land

Forgotten

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom! Please just read xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked into his home right after school. He didn't want to hang out with Tucker and Sam today. For some odd reason, he felt like he wasn't the same. He didn't 'like' Sam how he used to. His memories of their 'moments' together were being blurred and faded. Even with Tucker, he felt different. Neither of them had changed. It was himself. 'But Why?' he asked himself, but always came back with the same answer. He was bearing the weight of being half ghost. They were just, well, helping. He walked down into the basement where the Fenton Portal was. He was drawn to it more than ever. It was like someone was calling him. To be honest, someone was. He had never seen her before, he didn't even know her real name, but he could tell she wasn't evil.

"Hello? Mystery?" He called into the swirling green light.

"Danny," Mystery's soothing voice replied. "How was school?"

"I studied, fought ghosts, same old as always." He tried to smile but then sadness over came him. "Mystery, I have talked to you for ages and I am more drawn to you than ever. My friends don't care, well, to be honest, I need you"

The portal was silent for a moment. Danny feared what it might say. The portal glowed blue and Mystery's voice said,

"I have to be honest, Danny. I don't live in the ghost zone. I live in a place beyond that, A place where souls are forgotten. I used to be like you, only people knew me as a hero. Then, someone stole my life, and I am now banished here."

"Myst, Could I go to this 'here'? I long to see you, and maybe I can help!" Danny Yelled into the blue swirls.

"Danny, Are you sure?" She saw Danny nod. "You may not come back."

"I don't CARE if I come back!" He yelled, "You are the ONLY one who understands me!"

"Then, if you wish, step inside of the portal."

Danny, more excited then ever, stepped in. He felt so many emotions, and for once, he wasn't sad. Sam and Tucker were forgotten in his head, and all he could think about was finally meeting Mystery.


	2. Meeting True Love

Forgotten

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom! Please just read xD_

_Sorry for the short Chapter 1!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, now as Danny Phantom, emerged from the portal. The land he was in looked like the ghost zone, but somehow it was..different. The ghosts there looked almost human, Maybe they were halfa's or something. Danny flew past all the people, ignoring the look on their face.

"He is SUCH a clueless boy" one of them snickered

"We will have to thank Mystery for getting him in here." Another said

"Soon all he will be able to think about is her, and the rest of his memories will be ours!" Another snickered

Danny kept flying past, looking for someone who he didn't even know.   
"Mystery!" He called, "Where are you?"

There was no answer. He kept looking, he wasn't going back without her. He thought one day they would be married, and he would no longer have to hide his true self from her. He kept calling until he flew straight into a sign. Looking up, the sign read: DUNGEON: AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY. Danny didn't care. He felt that Mystery had to be inside. He turned Intangible and flew in. He flew past all the cells until he heard someone call him.

"Danny! Danny!" She called.

Danny turned around to see a ghost girl. She had white hair with Black and Blue Streaks and her eyes were as dark as the night.

"M-Mystery?" He asked

"Danny!" She ran to hug him. "I can't believe you came!"

As Mystery hugged him, her eyes glowed red for a moment. Like him, she was a halfa. She used her powers to help serve her master. Her master was a vampire-creature and scared away anyone. Even she was scared of him. She was like him in a way. She has the blood of a vampire, but she can control it. Her job, was to lure people, like Danny, into the Forgotten Land, for her master. But, for some reason, she felt different about Danny. She sort of liked him in a way. Maybe, his soul could be spared?

"Mystery, I have dreamed of this day since nearly forever." Danny began, but Mystery wasn't paying attention. She was pretty upset with herself. When he said 'nearly forever' that was her doing. She tampered with his memories and made him grow distant from his friends. What if they were worried? She snapped back to reality and gasped. Danny was leaning over to kiss her. She didn't know exactly what she said a few minutes ago. Maybe she agreed to kiss him? Not wanting to think about it, she kissed him aswell.

"Oh Mystery..." He said, "Maybe you can come back home with me..."

Mystery was taken aback.

"Um...Sure?"

Danny took her hand and flew back to the portal. Mystery and Danny flew in. They both arrived at Danny's House. Mystery changed into her human form.

"Suffering Spooks! Whats going on in here?" Jack Fenton burst into the lab."And who is this?"

Danny Studdered and whispered, "This is my new friend, Mystery." Mystery shook his hand and whispered, "Pleased to meet you." Jack scratched his head and left. No Sooner had he left, when Sam and Tucker ran in.

"DANNY!" They both yelled.

Mystery, acting quickly, restored some of Danny's memories.

"Hi Guys." He whispered, "This is Mystery, I just met her."

Sam frowned at her, but Tucker smiled. Danny and Tucker left for snacks leaving Sam and Mystery alone.

"What are YOU doing here?" Sam hissed.

"I am Danny's friend, why?" Mystery was puzzled. Were all humans like this?

"Stay away from Danny, he's mine!" Sam spat

"um..Sam.."Mystery Started

"WHAT?" Sam was about to curse her out

"I owe Danny my life...and I know..who he is..he is Danny Phantom" Mystery stared at Sam

Sam didn't answer. Was Danny crushing on this new girl? And how did she know he was Danny Phantom? Sam couldn't answer these questions when Danny and Tucker came back. Danny walked over to Mystery, and gently kissed her cheek. Sam fainted, Mystery blushed, and Tucker...well..he was to interested in the food to notice it.

To be Continued...


End file.
